


Congratulations

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Chinese GP 2015, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, WEC 6 hours Silverstone 2015, some well need webbonso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark thought his first race of 2015 would be better than it was. But maybe it will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations

“So, what we’re really focusing on here is…” Fritz’s voice faded off as three knocks echoed off the door. Everyone in the Porsche debrief room frowned over at it as it slowly moved over and a blonde woman entered. Fritz knitted his fingers together, looking over to top of them at the woman.

“Sorry to interrupt,” She said lightly, her eyes drifting over all of the men in the room until they settled on the one she was looking for. “But there is someone here to see Mark Webber.”

“Tell them to wait. We’re busy.” Fritz said, sitting forwards and opening his mouth to carry on.

“They’re very persistent to be seen.” She said, blushing a little. Mark raised an eyebrow at her.

“Who is it?” Fritz frowned. But the woman wasn’t looking at him anymore. She blinked at Mark.

Mark got to his feet.

“I’ll be really quick. Carry on.” Mark said, moving from behind the table and leaving his headphones on the desk. Fritz opened and shut his mouth a few times but before he could voice his disapproval Mark had disappeared, shutting the door behind him. “What’s he doing here?” Mark asked quietly as the woman escorted him down the stairs. The blonde just shrugged.

“I’m not sure. You weren’t expecting him?”

“Not at all.” Mark said, his eyes raking the foyer for the man desperate to see him. “He’s supposed to be in China.” Fernando smiled brightly at Mark when he saw he come down the stairs. Moving forwards to meet him Mark wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

“Thank you, Lucy…” Fernando sighed, melting into Mark’s hold. Mark ushered him away from the window and away from the public eye before letting go of his fiancée, eyeing him in a worried fashion.

“What are you doing here?” Mark asked. He could see the fatigue in Fernando’s eyes; he was running on very little.

“Come to congratulate you.” Fernando smiled softly. “Wanted to surprise you and be here for your first win.” Mark swallowed; Fernando obviously didn’t know the result.

“You’ve flown all the way from China just to…” Mark was lost for words, especially when Fernando started nodding at him, that adorable little smile on his face. Mark pulled him back into a tight embrace. “You silly git.”

“Want to be here when you win. Want to see you on the podium.” Fernando muttered sadly, still gutted he’d been in the air when the chequered flag was dropped. The race had finished just over an hour and a half ago and he was gutted he had missed Mark’s first winning podium.

“You still can be…” Mark sighed, pressing his lips softly to Fernando’s forehead. Fernando frowned at him.

“What?”

“The car stopped about an hour in.” Mark admitted, not really wanting to take the happiness out of Fernando’s eyes. But it was too late. Fernando frowned at him.

“But… But were on pole…”

“I know, mate.”

“Were really fast.” Fernando protested. Mark rubbed his thumb gently across his cheek.

“The car gave, Nano. Rear drive train went and then the gearbox. It was game over.” Fernando searched Mark’s eyes, desperate to see that this was all a lie. But of course it wasn’t. Why would Mark lie to him about this?

“… Do not even finish?” Fernando asked sadly. Mark just shook his head.

“Look, I’m in the middle of debriefing at the moment. You look knackered so go to my motorhome and get some rest. I’ll come to you as soon as I’m done.” Mark said softly, pressing his motorhome keys into Fernando’s hand. Fernando toyed with them, making no sign of moving.

“You do not finish…”

“Fernando, go and get some sleep, yeah? We can talk later.” Mark pressed one last kiss on his forehead before leading him back out to Lucy. She smiled warmly at the pair but only Mark was looking at her. “Can you make sure he gets to my motorhome please?”

“Of course.” Lucy nodded, stepping around the desk and taking Fernando lightly by the shoulder. Mark watched the two of them disappear, hating the hunch that was now in Fernando’s shoulders. The Spaniard had flown all that way for a retirement. Mark wished he hadn’t. Feeling twice as bad he made his way back up the stairs and into the debrief.

\- - -

Mark didn’t want to be thinking about the race again. Not for a little while. He had just under a month until Belgium and he would take that time to distract himself with other things. The debrief wasn’t fun; once your team have picked apart everything you were doing in the car to see if you did anything to make it fail for a full forty-five minutes it kind of takes its toll. Mark just wanted five minutes before he got in his car and drove home, immersing himself in some crap television with a cold beer.

Opening his door, he remembered that Fernando was not still in China.

He moved quietly across the room, shutting the door behind him and turning the lock so as to make sure their time together stayed private. Timo had a terrible habit of walking into his room randomly after Le Mans last year. He perched gently beside Fernando, smiling at the way he had his arms wrapped around the pillow. He was an idiot, Mark thought. Working out the time differences he realised Fernando must have literally completed his press obligations and then got on a plane to arrive here at the time he did. Shaking his head, Mark gently brushed his fingers through Fernando’s hair. A stupid git but Mark couldn’t deny he was grateful right now that he was here.

“Are back…” Fernando muttered sleepily. Mark smiled at him.

“You’re asleep.”

“Not…” Fernando yawned, causing the Australian to laugh lightly at him.

“It’s alright; you can keep sleeping.” Mark sighed, lying down beside Fernando and wrapping his arms around him. “You’ve had a busy day…” Fernando rolled over, blinking his eyes open and looking up at Mark.

“Was waiting for you…” Fernando muttered, burrowing into Mark’s arms. Mark buried his nose in the Spaniard’s hair, feeling content quickly.

“You’re an idiot.” Mark grinned into his locks. Fernando didn’t react to his words, just snuggling closer. “You also went through my bag…” He muttered, plucking at the red material on Fernando’s shoulder that was no longer right. He had found Mark’s Porsche jacket.

“You are sad.” Fernando observed, trying to pull Mark closer. It wasn’t actually possible for the pair of them to get any closer. Mark let out a deep breath he hadn’t realised he was holding in, tracing his hands over Fernando’s back and into his hair.

“I’m alright…” He muttered. Fernando shook his head.

“Did not get to drive…”

“Oh no, I did.”

“You started?” Fernando was shocked; normally Mark ended the races. At least he had last year.

“Yeah. And then watched my team pull apart every lap I completed to see if I broke the car.” Mark deflated. Fernando didn’t know what to do. Mark was never like this. But pole to retirement? Fernando knew that would sting.

“Is Ok to be sad.” Fernando kissed lightly at Mark’s neck, still with his arms tightly around him. “Is Ok…”

“I don’t really want to think about it, to be honest, mate…” Mark murmured back, encouraging Fernando to look up at him. “How long you here for?”

“A few days… Then off to Bahrain.”

“Hmm.” Mark nodded his agreement, slipping down the bed so he was nose to nose with Fernando. “I guess I should be congratulating you, really?”

“Me?” Fernando frowned, confused. Mark nodded.

“You finished the race.”

“Twelfth…” Fernando really didn’t think that was much of an achievement. Mark cupped his cheek.

“Both cars finished. Two weeks ago that didn’t happen. And you were almost in the points.”

“Was lapped by a Ferrari…”

“It’s progress, Nano. A few more races and _you’ll_ be lapping the Ferrari.” Mark smiled gently, watching Fernando blush.

“People say I make a mistake…”

“People are always going to say shit like that, mate.” Mark said, like he had so many times over the past fortnight. “You and I both know why you left. November will tell if that was clever or not.” Silence settled over them for a moment as Mark continued to play his hands through Fernando’s hair.  

“You watch my race?”

“Yes. Every lap.” Mark nodded, kissing his closed eyelids. “This will pay off, Nano.”

“And you will win with Porsche.” Fernando nodded, blinking his eyes open to look up at Mark. Mark smiled at him.

“With you right there to see it.” He beamed. “Damn Honda for not letting us share it.”

“We will race together.” Fernando promised, nuzzling into Mark’s hold. Mark craned down to press a gentle kiss on his lips, knowing how badly Fernando had tried to get Honda to budge and let him race with Porsche. _Next year._ Mark chanted in his head. _We’ll race together next year._ Porsche were more than happy to take Fernando on board for a few races. They would wait for him.

“Come on then. Let me take you home so you can fall asleep in my arms.” Pressing another chaste kiss to Fernando’s forehead Mark began to get up from the bed. Fernando held him still with a hand on his shoulder.

“Will be Champion, Mr Alonso.” Fernando beamed.

“As will you, Mr Webber.” Mark couldn’t help but reciprocate his expression, pulling Fernando close as the Spaniard captured his lips.

They would both win again. And they would both win together.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea once I'd found out Mark put it on pole for Silverstone. After the Grand Prix it was all going well for me but then Mark retired and I had to alter the idea :') Still hope you liked it :')
> 
> #ForzaJules


End file.
